


battlefront II fanfic that i wrote for steven

by luverboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverboy/pseuds/luverboy
Summary: you are welcome buddy. excuse my shitty writing, but you know I had to do this.
Kudos: 3





	battlefront II fanfic that i wrote for steven

“Its fucking in cold in here,” I whined, trying to wrap the thin blanket around my shoulders a bit tighter. 

“I know Kal, you say that every night,” Val responded, obviously annoyed at my complaining.  
“We’ll be out of here tomorrow. I overheard the commander saying we’re moving the camp east after dinner.” He said, reaching for the lightswitch.  
“Now go to sleep, I don’t want to have to deal with your whining all day tomorrow.” He said tiredly, as the lights went out in the bunkroom. 

I turned toward the wall, trying to get more comfortable on my hard mattress, feeling like an idiot in doing so.  
You’re supposed to be an Imperial soldier goddamnit, you can sleep on a hard mattress for one night. I thought to myself. 

I shut my eyes, and tried to control my breathing so that I could go to sleep. 

If Val was right, we’ve got a big day tomorrow. 

\--

I awoke to the sound of yelling, opening my tired eyes to see Val’s face peering at me from above. I shook my head, trying to shake off my dreams from the night before, and tried to focus on what he was saying. 

“Kal, get up! We’re being attacked!” He shouted, pulling me up by my shoulders into a sitting position. 

We’re what? Fuck! How did I sleep through this?! I thought to myself, swinging my legs over the side of the bed into a sitting position, I swung my head around, looking for the pieces of armor that I had taken off the night before. 

I grabbed my chestplate and arm covers, as Val, who was already suited up, passed me my boots. I reached over and grabbed my helmet from the table beside my bed, and looked around hurriedly for my blaster. 

“Fuck Val, where is it?!” I said hurriedly, searching under my bed. 

Val grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed my blaster into my chest saying,

“You left it on by bed last night, dumbass. Now let's go!”

\--

We rushed out of our bunkroom into the hall, joining the dozens of other troopers out into the makeshift command center, where I spotted my commander, barking orders into a loudspeaker. 

“ALL TROOPERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE EAST SIDE OF THE CAMP, GROUPS A THROUGH F SHOULD REPORT TO THE DOCKING BAY.” He shouted, causing the nearer troops to jump a bit. 

I felt a harsh tug on my arm and looked over to see Val attempting to pull me away from the crowd, toward the east door. 

“Come on, you heard the commander, report to the east side!” He shouted, pulling me along behind him. 

My brain kicked into overdrive as I started to march alongside Val, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. As we passed through the outer doors, what was going on came into view. 

A group of troops marched past me, carrying a bloodied mass, which I assumed was a fallen comrade. I looked ahead, watching those on the front line gun down another group of the raiders. 

Val and I pushed ahead, making our way to the front lines, when we were suddenly blown back by an explosion, I fell to the ground, smacking my head against the rough stone, and my vision went white. My head throbbing, ears ringing, I looked around for Val. 

“Val?! VAL!?” I called, looking for any sign of movement around me. 

I pulled myself to my hands and knees, slowly crawling away from the source of the explosion. 

Suddenly, I felt two strong hands grab onto me, pulling me up to my feet. I winced at the action, feeling pain shoot up from my feet into my chest. I pulled my head up, looking into the eyes of who pulled me from the ground. My view was blocked by my bulky helmet, so I let my head drop back to their shoulder. 

They pulled me past a group of troopers, and behind a shipping container, setting me down to the ground roughly. I whimpered, feeling another bolt of pain shoot up into my body. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt ya there,” A gruff voice said from above me. 

I then felt him reach down and pull my helmet off, rough hands pushing my hair off my forehead. I looked up to see two dark green eyes staring back at me, searching my face for any signs of pain.  
He was wearing a dark gray tunic, and black pants, standard work boots, and had a bandana tied around his face, to avoid the sand and dust. 

He released his hold on my shoulders, to pull the bandana down, and I pulled my head up again to get a clear view of his face. He looked at me curiously, and I opened my mouth to say something when he beat me to it, 

“That was quite the fall you took back there,” He said, offering his hand out to me, “Name’s Qix, nice to meet ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> you are welcome buddy. excuse my shitty writing, but you know I had to do this.


End file.
